rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Plastpaul's Drag Race: Season 1
PlastPaul's Drag Race PlastPaul's Drag Race is a show containing 10 queens. The show premiered on November 9th, 2018, and ended on November 21st, 2018. The winner of PlastPaul's Drag Race will receive a cash prize of a hot bag of nickels. The parody show is created by Plastiquesummer. The rush is based on a wheel randomizer. Dusted or Busted Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won PlastPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant made it to the top two. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant was eliminated after a decision from the judges. :█ The contestant did not won the challenge and did not return to competition :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episode One: First Impressions * Main Challenge: Have an entrance quote when you enter. * Runway Look: First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Aja * Main Challenge Prize: Curse someone to fall a spot. Example: Low goes to BTM 2. * Affected: Trixie Mattel * Bottom Two: Serena Cha Cha and Trixie Mattel * Lip Sync Song: Rihanna: Disturbia * Eliminated: Trixie Mattel Episode Two: Hot Issue *Main Challenge: Create a book cover including yourself in it. *Runway Look: Rose Garden *Main Challenge Winner: Valentina *Main Challenge Prize: Immunity *Bottom Two: Nina Bo Nina Brown and Serena Cha Cha *Eliminated: Serena Cha Cha Episode Three: Snatch Game *Main Challenge: Snatch Game *Runway Look: Dripping in Diamonds *Main Challenge Winner: Katya *Main Challenge Prize: Cardboard Cut Out of Celery Dijon *Bottom Two: April Carrion and Naomi Smalls *Eliminated: Naomi Smalls Episode Four: Advertisements *Main Challenge: Create a sickening advertisement about your product. *Runway Look: Naughty Nighties *Main Challenge Winner: April Carrion *Main Challenge Prize: Air *Bottom Two: Aja and Valentina *Eliminated: Valentina Episode Five: Comebacks *Main Challenge: Create a gagging music video about your secret. *Runway Look: Mean in Green *Main Challenge Winner: April Carrion *Main Challenge Prize: Bring an eliminated queen back to the competition. *Returning: Naomi Smalls *Bottom Two: Katya and Aja *Eliminated: Katya Episode Six: Disney Decades *Mini Challenge: Drag up a trash bag. *Mini Challenge Winner: Assign who's recreating what in the main challenge. *Main Challenge: Recreate a scene in a disney movie. *Runway Look: Monochrome *Main Challenge Winner: April Carrion *Prize: Two way ticket to Koala Lumpur. Oh, I forgot, this doesn't even work! *Bottom Two: Alyssa Edwards and Nina Bo Nina Brown *Eliminated: Nina Bo Nina Brown Episode Seven: Music To My Ears! *Mini Challenge: You must spend 100 dollars in the least amount of time. *Mini Challenge Winner: Naomi Smalls *Prize: Assign what song to lip sync to. *Main Challenge: Make a music video on the song you are given. *Runway Look: Summer Wishes *Main Challenge Winner: Naomi Smalls *Prize: More money for cosmetics *Bottom Two: Bianca Del Rio and Alyssa Edwards *Eliminated: Bianca Del RIo Episode Eight: Put on a Show! *Main Challenge: Be yourself when you are on stage. *Runway Look: Plants *Winner: April Carrion *Bottom Two: Alyssa Edwards and Aja *Eliminated: Aja Episode 9: i dont really want to do this anymore so im ending the episode descriptions sksksksk